ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Treien
Treien '''(Ostrobian & Stratoherran: '''Treïn, '''Hyenian: '''Trin, '''French: Trén') is the capital and largest city of Ostrobia. Its area is around 8,382 km2. Its population in 2011 was 6,201,896, estimated as 6,400,000 in 2015. It is located within the National Territory in the north-western part of the country. Treien is an alpha world city of economy, politics, media and science. Its economy is based on high tech firms and the service sector, encompassing a diverse range of creative industries, research facilities, media corporations, and convention venues. Treien serves as a gateway for Nordic Countries for air and rail traffic and has a highly complex public transportation network. The metropolis is a popular tourist destination. Significant industries also include IT, pharmaceuticals, biomedical engineering, clean tech, biotech, construction and electronics. As the seat of government of Ostrobia, the Parliament as well as most agencies of national government are located in the city. There are also many cultural icons in the city, such as the Tower of Heroes, the Vaatbeld, Western Castle, the Museum of Nature and the Euronorth Dome. It's rival city is Seblo, Haliheim, and its global rival is Dubai, United Arab Emirates. History Little is known about the Stone Age inhabitants of the region, sometimes referred to as ''Pelits. However, a number of settlement strings and artefacts have been discovered throughout the north-west, most famously at Grijndervet, which is about 40 km north of modern-day Treien. During the Neolithic period, the climate was much warmer, and many plants were cultivated that would not be able to grow today. Treien was wiped out during World War II and rebuilt from 1945 to 2009, because of the Allied attacks and the Treien Blitz. The origin of the name 'Treien' is unknown. The city was founded in 897 AD and suffered successive destruction and rebuilding until the present day. The city was renamed, New Edinburgh, when the British took over the city in 1576. The current city of Treien is the fifth in line and dates from 1945 when the whole entire city was wiped out by the Germans. In 2016, the city hosted the CWCR Expo. Geography Treien is a coastal city with the North Sea to the west with the River Oereomond flowing through the city. Treien is situated above the Ostrobian Plains and is completely surrounded by flat land. Administrative Divisions Treien has a number of LGA's (local government areas). The CBD of Treien is Hudston Bay, formerly a densely populated area of Treien. In 1971, plans were put in place to demolish the area and build a new CBD for the growing city and the growing economy. Most residents of Hudston Bay was forced to move out to the suburbs or outside of Treien. New government scheme housing projects outside of Treien such as Southwoods City are being built. The National Territory State Government is currently disputing the Federal Housing Authority's decision to build thousands of new housing across its borders, which the National Territory had stated that the Federal Housing Authority "had no consent or any reason to do so". However new communities that the state government developed include Furty, Haswell, Hectorecth, Ysitkal and Eeyker, which did not exist prior to 1945. Treien does not have a harbour or a port, however Neutral Bay used to be a shipping lane for Treien but Treien's shipping business had declined, so the decision to demolish and rebuild Neutral Bay had been made. Parks Climate The climate of Treien is an oceanic cool climate (Cfb). It is unusually sunny and quite warm for its northern location. In July temperatures range from 14-24°C (57-75°F) and in January -7-3°C (13-37°F). Snow is common in winter. Transport Treien has an extensive, well-supported transport system, consisting of buses, the metro, light rail, trams, and ferries. This transport system is run by the HBTC since 1991. The central railway station of the city is Treien Hudston Bay Station. Road transport There are three road types in Treien, the motorways prefixed 'M', the tollways\dual carriageways are prefixed 'R' and the regular roads with just a number. Currently, there are 5 motorways: the M1, M3, M31, M32, M4, M5, M41 and the R3, R30, R41, R42. There are currently six expressways in Treien, which are motorways given a name: the North Treien Expressway (NTEX) which is the M3 which goes from Hudston Bay to M20 junction, the South Treien Expressway (STEX) which is the M1, that goes from Hamlewood to the M20 junction, the East Treien Expressway (ETEX) which is the M4 which goes from its starting point in the M32 to the M20 junction, the Inner Treien Expressway which is the R42 road, the Outer Treien Expressway which is the R41 road and the Stony Expressway which is the R30 road that goes from Parkwood to Stony Stratford. Commuter Zone Outside the national territory, there is a commuter zone called the North West Commuter Zone which is comprised of all of Maine and New North Wales, Bruthar Sergi Bromwin, Middleslanns, Icanlyt and Helen Hozacky. Culture Leisure and Entertainment Treien is the capital of Ostrobian leisure and entertainment, a title jointly shared with Seblo. Treien has its shopping districts scattered around the bay area however it is most centred around the Victoria area near Victoria Square and Liberty Street which runs from the Tower of Liberty to Hamlewood Station. The Fashion District also lies around Hamlewood near the Hamlewood Clock Tower. Within Hudston Bay, it is well known for its tech shopping scene and it is known as Tech District and also world film premiers in Albin Cinema near Mottspur station. Victoria has the most amount of bars and nightclubs in one street (Yesorpreith Street), more than any other street in Ostrobia. The district of Russian Quarter in Bismurth is an ethnic enclave inside of Treien, coupled with Chinatown in Letterford and Middle Eastern Quarter in Eithen. The district of Texel inside South Treien is known as the LGBT district, with annual pride parades across the area. Trading Estate is known for the Centre of Street Art as it is well known for its rundown state during the 80s and 90s but has improved thanks to overall social projects in the Trading Estate area. Sports Treien has 5 football clubs playing in the highest league. The main one is Treien United. Media Television Treien has a wide array of television channels. ICE has been the main broadcaster of Treien and has its headquarters located in Baywarten. RTL also has its headquarters in Treien also. OTC - the main Ostrobian language channel has its headquarters located in Treien also. TV Channels includes but not limited to: *ICE Treien *RTV XFCE Metro *NTV Treien and the North West Coast *Pro7 Treien and New North Wales *RTL Metropolitan North Other channels are also headquartered in Treien such as *Al Jazzera Northern Europe *Euronews *Ostrobian World Affairs *The Asian Channel *GEN7 Radio Treien was the first city in Ostrobia to implement radio. It now broadcasts over 30 different radio stations. Radio stations service Treien but not limited to: *Kiss Treien (91.7 FM North, 94.5 FM South) *ICE TMX Treien (97.1 FM North, 98.7 FM South) *Voice of Ostrobia - Treien *Ostrobian Armed Forces Radio *Coastal Radio *PRIDE Treien Radio *Haswell and the Heights FM *Stratford FM *METALICA-EUROPEA NORTH *Ostrobian Language Radio (broadcast on De Hogeren, 105.5 FM) *Treien Business Radio *FinanceWatch Radio *Tourist information in the city is, like in many other Ostrobian cities, broadcast on the frequency 88.0 MHz (FM) and 837 KHz (AM). Gallery Treien.jpg|Treien Hudston Bay 20170804135618 1.jpg|Treien Hudston Bay from Grustanasberg 20170804174019 1.jpg|New Edinburgh Musuem 20170804173253 1.jpg|Nieuw-Alkmaarplein with the Treien Theatre at the left 20170804173050 1.jpg|Neiuw-Alkmaarplein with the Treien Theatre (left) and the New Edinburgh Musuem at the right 20170804172944 1.jpg|Colonial House, New Edinburgh Docks 20170804172201 1.jpg|Memorial for the Fallen Ostrobians 20170804172626 1.jpg|Hudston Bay viewed from New Edinburgh Docks 20170804170949 1.jpg|Vernestee Canal 20170804172035 1.jpg|Van Naucht Gallery 20170804171557 1.jpg|Treien Hamlewood 20170804170922 1.jpg|Tower of Liberalty 20170804174133 1.jpg|Tower of Light 20170804172512_1.jpg|Emstead Island 20170804172449_1.jpg|Hevant Island 20170804174624_1.jpg|Treien Victoria 20170804174702_1.jpg|Victoria Square and Hudston Bay at the background 20170804174638_1.jpg|Victoria Square 20170804174747_1.jpg|Treien Hudston Bay 20170804174803_1.jpg|Central Treien 20170804174958_1.jpg|Hudston Bay Flower Garden 20170804175011_1.jpg|Hudston Bay Flower Garden 20170804175158_1.jpg|Evan Canal 20170804175711_1.jpg|The Square of Stars 20170804175342_1.jpg|Havant Avenue 20170804175445_1.jpg|The Global Centre 20170804175516_1.jpg|Marine Parade North 20170804175803_1.jpg|Cresant Canal 20181102211306_1.jpg|Hamlewood 20170804180111_1.jpg|Northern Lights in Treien 20181102210500_1.jpg|South Treien with Treien Hudston Bay at the background 20181102200313_1.jpg|Hamlewood Clock Tower 20181102205502_1.jpg|Treien Conference Centre 20181105203100_1.jpg|Hamlewood at night 20181108213114_1.jpg|Tollsbury Circus at night Category:Cities Category:Treien Category:Capitals